New Life With My Chibi
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan cerita singkat tentang Dazai dan Chuya setelah menikah. Fanfic di dedikasikan untuk AkaiYuuki27 yang sedang berulang tahun. Penasaran? Langsung baca aja hehehe. DLDR!


_Disclaimer_ :

 _Bungou Stray Dogs_ © Asagiri Kafka  & Harukawa35

 _New life with my chibi_ © Riren18 _._

 _Rate: T+_

 _Main Pairing:_ Dazai Osamu & Chuya Nakahara

 _Genre : romance, family, and friendship_

 _Warning: Boys Love Story, typo, OOC, AU, tidak sesuai EYD, rough words , and many more. DLDR._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk AkaiYuuki27 sebagai hadiah di hari lahirnya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehidupan setelah menikah tidaklah mudah. Malah justru rintangannya kian bertambah namun justru itulah yang menjadi warna-warni yang indah. Sabar, rasa percaya dan saling mengerti menjadi kunci utama kebahagiaan suatu pasangan yang sudah menikah. Lalu bagaimana kehidupan Dazai dan Chuya setelah menikah ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Morning surprise and kiss**_

Di ufuk timur sang surya telah terbit sebagai pertanda jika hari baru sudah dimulai. Seberkas sinar matahari masuk melalui celah gorden yang tidak begitu rapat dan seberkas sinar itu sukses membangun seseorang dari tidurnya. Kedua kelopak mata itu mulai berkedut tidak nyaman dan perlahan-lahan terbuka dengan sempurna. Sepasang manik _light blue_ kini menatap sekitarnya dengan jelas walau kesadarannya masih belum maksimal.

Seketika seseorang itu merinding saat merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas dibagian leher belakangnya dan tak lupa sebuah lengan yang dilapisi perban melingkar manis di pinggang ramping seseorang itu. Sadar siapa yang posisinya dan siapa pemilik lengan tersebut, segera seseorang itu mendorong orang yang memeluknya hingga jatuh ke bawah kasur.

" _Itte_ …."

Sebuah erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bawah kasur. Tak lama sosok yang mengerang kesakitan itu pun mengambil posisi duduk sambil menatap ke atas kasur di mana sang pelaku yang mendorongnya jatuh dari kasur yang cukup hanya untuk 2 orang saja.

"Pagi-pagi kamu sudah kasar sekali, Chuya."

"Siapa suruh yang mulai duluan. Pakai acara peluk-peluk segala lagi. Kau kira aku apaan, hah ? "

"Suatu hal yang wajar bukan jika memeluk istri sendiri saat tidur ? "

Chuya pun me- _loading_ ucapan Dazai tadi dan seketika memori kemarin malam kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

"Sudah ingat, Chuya ? "

Chuya hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku masih belum percaya jika aku mau menikah dengan _jisatsu maniac_ sepertimu, Dazai."

"Mau tidak mau kamu harus percaya, Chuya sayang. Satu lagi, hari ini kamu harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana ? "

"Kamu akan mendapat 'hukuman' dariku."

"Aku tidak takut pada hukumanmu, _jisatsu maniac_! "

"Kamu yakin tidak takut ? "

"Tentu saja. Soal kekuatan aku tidak pernah kalah darimu ! "

Tanpa aba-aba Dazai langsung menerjang Chuya dan membuat posisi Chuya berada di bawah tubuh Dazai. Tak lupa wajah mereka terlihat sangat sekali hingga ujung hidung mereka bertemu. Seketika pipi Chuya merona dan debar jatungnya mulai tak karuan akibat perbuatan Dazai.

"Katanya kau kuat, mana buktinya ? "

Chuya pun langsung naik darah dan berusaha meronta tapi karena Dazai sudah mengunci pergerakan Chuya jadinya pemuda mungil itu tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dariku ? "

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau."

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR ! DAZAI A-"

Seketika ucapan terhenti karena sebuah benda kenyal menempel di bibirnya. Ya….. Dazai menciumnya tepat di bibir. Alhasil Chuya langsung terdiam dengan mata yang terbelalak karena terkejut. Setelah 5 detik, Dazai pun menjauhkan dirinya dari Chuya yang masih membatu akibat serangan _morning kiss_.

"Terima kasih untuk _morning kiss_ nya. Oh, ya, jangan lupa buat sarapan untuk kita berdua, ya. Aku mau mandi dulu."

Setelah Dazai menghilang dari balik pintu, Chuya baru sadar dari kejadian tadi dan tak lama terdengar teriakan yang mungkin bisa terdengar hingga ujung jalan.

" _JISATSU MANIAC NO HENTAI_ ! "

Dazai hanya tersenyum senang di dalam kamar mandi saat mendengar teriakan Chuya barusan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Breakfast**_

Sarapan adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan saat dipagi hari karena dengan sarapan kita memperoleh energi untuk menjalani aktivitas sehari-hari. Chuya dan Dazai pun selalu sarapan bersama sebelum memulai aktivitas mereka. Setelah menikah dengan Dazai, Chuya pun belajar memasak demi membahagiakan sang suami tercinta yang hampir tiap hari bikin naik darah.

Sarapan pagi ini adalah makanan kesukaan Dazai. Ya….. tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kepiting. Chuya mengolah makanan kesukaan suaminya itu menjadi sebuah _cream soup_ yang di padukan dengan sayuran yang dipotong halus-halus dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya yang tentu saja menambah cita rasa dari _cream soup_ tersebut.

Tak lama setelah Chuya menghidangkan sarapan mereka di atas meja, tiba-tiba sepasang lengan melingkari pinggang ramping Chuya. Tentu saja Chuya terkejut dan wajahnya memerah akibat perbuatan seseorang yang kini tengah memeluknya dari belakang.

" _Good morning, my dear chibi_."

"Kau mau ku bunuh, hah ? "

"Kau siap jadi janda muda, Chuya ? "

Pertanyaan meledek yang dilontarkan oleh Dazai sukses membuat Chuya makin naik darah. Jika Chuya tidak perlu erat oleh Dazai sekarang maka dapat dipastikan Dazai akan mendapat sebuah pukulan maut dari istri tercinta.

"Cih…."

"Jangan marah begitu dong, sayang. Aku hanya bercanda saja. Hmm…. Sepertinya sarapan pagi ini berbeda dari biasanya."

"Apakah kau tidak menyukainya ? "

"Justru sebaliknya, Chuya sayang. Aku sangat menyukainya seperti aku menyukaimu."

"Gombalanmu bikin aku ingin muntah tahu."

"Dasar Chuya selalu saja _tsundere_ tapi itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu."

Seketika wajah Chuya memerah karena perkataan Dazai barusan. Tanpa Chuya sadari, kini Dazai tersenyum simpul melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah akibat perkataannya tadi. Tak lama mereka pun sarapan bersama dengan hikmat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Jealous, suspicious, and trust**_

Cemburu merupakan suatu reaksi yang ditimbulkan dari perasaan tidak suka terhadap seseorang yang ingin mengambil sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Cemburu pastinya dimiliki oleh setiap orang dan pasti pernah muncul di saat-saat tertentu. Kini Chuya sedang merasakan hal tersebut yang pastinya di picu oleh perilaku Dazai yang belakangan terlihat agak mencurigakan karena sudah hampir seminggu ini Dazai selalu pulang terlambat dan tercium wangi parfum wanita dari baju yang dipakai oleh Dazai kemarin.

Sayangnya Chuya bukan tipe orang yang jujur dalam mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan terutama pada sang suami. Tapi, khusus malam ini Chuya mengesampingkan sikapnya yang tidak mau jujur itu dan Chuya berniat bertanya pada sang suami setelah Dazai sudah sampai rumah mereka.

" _Tadaima_ …"

Suara yang biasanya terdengar manja dan ceria itu kini terdengar letih dan tidak bersemangat.

" _Okaeri_ …"

Sebuah suara menyambut salam dari suara yang terdengar letih tersebut. Namun, suara yang menyambutnya memberikan energi bagi si pemberi salam pertama.

"Chuya, tumben belum tidur ? "

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Soal apa ? "

"Belakangan ini kenapa kau sering pulang larut malam ? "

"Soal itu aku minta maaf karena lupa memberitahumu jika aku di suruh lembur oleh bos ku."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan parfum wanita yang menempel pada baju yang kau pakai kemarin ? "

Dazai terdiam sebentar dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang sekaligus membuat Chuya merasa harap-harap cemas akan jawaban Dazai. Tak lama Chuya melihat sebuah senyum di wajah sang suami dan tentu saja membuat Chuya jadi bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari senyum tersebut.

"Kau cemburu, ya, Chuya ? "

"Hah ? "

"Ayo akui saja jika kamu cemburu."

"Ma…. Mana mungkin aku cemburu, dasar _baka_ ! "

"Dasar tidak mau jujur. Tapi, aku yakin kau penasaran dengan apa yang kamu tanyakan padaku tadi. Aku mau saja menjawab tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syarat ? "

"Syaratnya mudah saja. Kamu tinggal mengakui padaku jika kamu cemburu."

"Tidak sudi ! "

"Kamu yakin ? "

Seketika batin Chuya berseteru dan Chuya pun berpikir dengan keras. Pada akhirnya Chuya membuat sebuah keputusan.

"Aku cemburu. Puas kau, hah ? "

" _Kawaii_ …"

"Cepat beritahu aku alasan mengapa ada bau parfum wanita di bajumu, brengsek ! "

"Kamu tidak sabaran sekali, sayang. Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu tentang bau parfum yang melekat pada bajuku itu di sebabkan aku menggendong rekan kerjaku yang tiba-tiba pingsan setelah selesai melaksanakan _meeting_ diluar dengan _client_. Sebagai laki-laki yang baik tentu saja aku menolongnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah di periksa dokter mengatakan jika rekan kerjaku mengalami darah rendah karena kurang istirahat. Aku dan rekan kerjaku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa jika kamu ingin tahu karena aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu, Chuya. _For me you're only one and no one can't be replace your existence in my heart_."

Tanpa aba-aba Chuya segera menubruk tubuh Dazai dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung Dazai. Tentu saja Dazai membalas pelukan Chuya dan kalau boleh jujur Dazai merasa senang karena Chuya jarang sekali mau bersikap jujur seperti ini.

"Maaf…. "

"Maaf ? untuk apa, sayang ? "

"Karena berpikiran buruk tentangmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Bagiku itu wajar, kok."

" _Ne_ , Dazai….."

"Ya ? "

"Ku mohon jangan khianati kepercayaanku dan juga perasaanku."

"Tidak akan pernah ku khianati, Chuya."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata terakhir itu hampir tak terdengar karena Chuya mengecilkan suaranya tapi Dazai mendengarnya dengan jelas. Dazai pun tersenyum bahagia karena Chuya juga mencintai dirinya dibalik sikap dan sifatnya yang kasar seperti preman.

"Tadi kamu mengatakan apa, Chuya ?. Aku tidak begitu mendengarnya. Maukah kamu mengulanginya ? "

"Tidak akan ku ulang dan siapa suruh telingamu tidak mendengarnya."

"Chuya pelit ! Chuya jahat ! "

"Bodo amat ! sekarang kau pergi mandi sana karena badanmu bau sekali ! "

"Siapa suruh cium-cium bau badan orang, dasar _chibi_ ! "

Segera Dazai berlari menuju lantai atas sebelum sang istri mengamuk dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan manis pada kepala atau wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gift and prank**_

Setiap orang pasti akan merasa senang jika seseorang lainnya memberikan sebuah hadiah. Tidak peduli dengan ukuran ataupun harga dari hadiah tersebut karena yang terpenting perasaan orang yang memberikan hadiah itu ikhlas dan tulus serta penuh cinta. Dazai pun berencana memberikan sebuah hadiah untuk Chuya walaupun sedang tidak merayakan hari jadi mereka atau ulang tahun salah satu dari keduanya. Dazai berharap Chuya menyukai hadiah yang akan diberikannya nanti. Semua berawal dari Dazai yang mengajak Chuya makan malam diluar.

"Chuya…."

"Apa ? "

"Aku lapar."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuat makanan untukmu."

Chuya hendak beranjak dari posisinya tapi sebuah tangannya mencegahnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin makan diluar. Kamu mau kan menemani aku ? "

"Baiklah. Aku bersiap-siap dulu."

"Chuya….."

"Apalagi, Dazai ? "

"Ayo kita melakukan _jankenpon_! "

"Untuk apa ? "

"Iseng. Tapi, bagi yang kalah harus mengikuti kata yang menang ? "

"Aku tidak mau ! Dasar tidak ada kerjaan ! "

"Kam takut ya, Chuya ? "

Merasa di remehkan oleh sang suami tentu saja membuat amarah Chuya tersulut dan tanpa Chuya sadari dia masuk ke dalam perangkap Dazai.

"Aku tidak takut dan aku terima tantangan darimu ! "

"Itu baru namanya Chuya. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai ! "

Keduanya pun melakukan _jankenpon_ dan pada akhirnya yang keluar sebagai pemenang adalah Dazai dan mau tak mau Chuya harus mengikuti apa yang diminta oleh Dazai.

"Jadi permintaanmu apa ? "

"Permintaanku tidak banyak, kok. Kamu harus memakai apa yang ada didalam _paper bag_ yang ku letakan di atas kasur dan berdandanlah yang rapih. Ayo kita ke kamar."

Keduanya pun berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk menuju kamar mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit berlalu kini keduanya telah rapih dan siap untuk berangkat. Dazai mengenakan _blazer_ semi formal berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan sebuah kemeja putih serta _vest_ berwarna _light grey_. Sebuah celana bahanberwarna senada dengan _blazer_ tampak _matching_ dengan atasannya serta tak lupa sepasang pantofel berwarna hitam yang menghiasi kakinya. Tentu saja siapapun akan jatuh cinta pada pria satu ini tapi sayangnya dia hanya tertarik pada sosok 'nona' yang kini menatapnya kesal.

"Sial….. aku terkena jebakanmu."

"Terlambat untuk menyadarinya sekarang, sayang. Tapi, lihatlah dirimu begitu cantik dan kecantikanmu mengalahkan kecantikan perempuan lainnya."

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan aku cantik, ku pastikan _wedges_ ini akan berada dalam mulutmu ! "

" _Oh dear_ ….. _especially for toninght i hope you can act like good lady_ , _Chuya_."

Dazai memegang dagu Chuya sambil menatap Chuya tepat dimatanya dan hal itu sukses membuat Chuya menganggukan kepalanya secara tak sadar. Tatapan Dazai terkadang sukses membuat Chuya terhipnotis.

" _Good_. Sekarang saatnya kita pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah 20 menit perjalanan, keduanya sampai disebuah tempat yang memiliki papan nama _Armed Port Restaurant_. Walau tidak begitu besar tapi arsiktektur tempat tersebut lumayan bagus dan tampaknya sang 'nona' menyukainya. Tak lama Dazai membukakan pintu bagian penumpang yang berada di seberang kursi kemudi dan tak lupa mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Chuya seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng.

"Kau terlihat bodoh saat melakukannya, _baka_! "

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _miss_ Chuya."

"Cih….."

Setelah itu keduanya masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dan Chuya terkejut karena tidak ada orang lain yang makan ditempat itu. Segera Chuya menoleh ke arah Dazai.

"Jika kamu ingin tahu kenapa restoran ini kosong maka aku akan menjawabnya dengan kata reservasi. Ya…. Aku telah mem _booking_ tempat ini dari jauh-jauh hari."

"Untuk apa ? "

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Chuya. Tentu saja untukmu sebagai hadiah pertama."

"Hadiah ? "

"Ya, hadiah. Apakah kamu menyukainya ? "

"Lumayan."

"Suatu kehormatan jika nyonya Dazai menyukainya."

Chuya terkejut saat mendengar suara asing dari arah belakang dan Chuya segera menoleh kea rah belakang. Terlihat 2 laki-laki paruh baya yang mengenakan sebuah baju pelayan ala barat dan satunya lagi memakai pakaian pelayan ala tradisional Jepang.

"Chuya, perkenalkan ini tuan Mori Ougai dan tuan Fukuzawa Yukichi, keduanya adalah pemilik tempat ini."

"Salam kenal, tuan Mori, tuan Fukuzawa."

"Salam kenal juga, Nyonya Dazai."

"Tuan Dazai, mari segera menuju tempat yang telah anda pesan sebelumnya."

"Baiklah. Tolong tunjukkan jalannya pada kami, tuan Mori."

"Baik."

Dazai dan Chuya mengikuti Mori menuju suatu tempat dan ternyata tempat itu sebuah balkon yang luas. Balkon tersebut juga langsung menghadap ke laut. Sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi serta hal lainnya telah siap menyambut kedatangan Dazai dan Chuya. Mungkin orang-orang menyebutnya _candle night dinner_. Walaupun tidak ada alunan biola tapi suasana di situ sudah cukup romantis. Chuya tidak menyangka jika Dazai menyiapkan hal ini untuknya.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangan serta minumannya. Jika ada yang anda perlukan lagi, tuan dan nyonya bisa memanggil pelayan kami. Saya mohon undur diri."

Sosok lelaki paruh baya itu pun menghilang dibalik pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Kini tinggal dan Chuya berdua di situ.

"Silahkan duduk, nona."

"Sialan tapi terima kasih."

Keduanya pun makan malam dengan hikmat hingga suapan terakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai makan, Dazai masih memiliki hadiah berikutnya untuk Chuya. Secara tiba-tiba Dazai menepukan tangannya dan tentu saja Chuya bingung dengan hal itu. Tak lama muncul 2 lelaki yang usianya tak jauh dari Dazai dan Chuya. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi dan berambut pirang serta memakai kacamata lalu satunya lagi bertubuh lebih pendek dan berambut hitam yang memiliki mata yang sipit. Keduanya memegang dua benda yang berbeda. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam mendekati Chuya dan memberikan sebuah buket bunga _tsubaki_ berwarna merah serta sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, bunga ini dari siapa ? "

"Tentu saja dari orang yang berada di hadapanmu sekarang, nona."

Chuya langsung menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Dazai dan dia melihat sebuah senyuma di wajah Dazai.

"Nona…. Anda tahu bahasa dari bunga itu ? "

Chuya kembali menolehkan kepalanya kea rah pelayan berambut hitam tadi dan dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu.

"Bahasa dari bunga itu yaitu yaitu jika anda bukan seorang samurai, maka artinya adalah cinta. Dengan memberikan bunga _tsubaki_ merah pada seseorang, artinya orang yang memberikan bunga ini begitu mencintai anda."

Penjelasan dari sang pelayan membuat Chuya terperangah dan segera wajah Chuya sewarna dengan bunga yang ada dalam dekapannya.

"Apakah kamu menyukainya ? "

"Ya. Terima kasih atas hadiahnya."

Dazai dan kedua pelayan tadi tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan Chuya barusan. Sang pelayan berambut hitam pun kembali ke sisi temannya. Tak lama Dazai bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Chuya lalu berlutut dihadapannya sambil berkata…

"Chuya, _shall we dance_? "

" _I can't say no to you_."

Suara alunan biola terdengar dan tentu saja sang pelayan pirang itulah yang memainkan biola. Sementara itu Dazai dan Chuya memulai dansa mereka. _Simple dress_ berwarna yang dipakai Chuya bergerak mengikuti ke mana Chuya bergerak. Walau merasa agak sedikit suusah berdansa dengan _wedges_ berwarna senada tak membuat kebahagiaan Chuya berkurang. Chuya merasa menjadi orang yang beruntung karena mendapatkan suami seperti Dazai walaupun terkadang suaminya itu suka membuatnya kesal atau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh. Chuya sangat mencintai Dazai dan begitupula sebaliknya.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya. Aku merasa bahagia dan beruntung bisa memilikimu, Osamu."

"Syukurlah jika kamu menyukainya. _May I kiss you_ ? "

" _You can do it_."

Tanpa ragu Dazai mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Chuya dan tak lama keduanya berciuman dengan lembut di bawah sinar rembulan dan tidak mempedulikan kedua pelayan yang kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Children**_

Seriap pasangan yang sudah menikah pasti ingin memiliki seorang anak dalam kehidupan mereka agar kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap. Tapi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Chuya dan Dazai karena keduanya adalah laki-laki dan tentu saja laki-laki tidak bisa hamil walaupun keduanya telah melakukan hubungan seksual hingga berkali-kali. Namun, bagi Chuya dan Dazai kehadiran sosok kecil dalam kehidupan mereka sangat diperlukan demi berlatih menjadi orang tua yang baik. Pada akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak.

Kini Chuya dan Dazai sedang berada dipanti asuhan milik sahabat lama Dazai. Oda Sakunosuke, pemilik panti asuhan bernama _Himawari_ itu. Tentu saja ada banyak anak-anak di panti asuhan itu mulai dari yang masih balita hingga yang sudah masuk sekolah dasar.

"Jadi kalian ingin mengadopsi anak yang seperti apa ? "

"Hmmm….. kalau aku pribadi belum tahu. Maukah kamu menemani aku dan Chuya berkeliling panti asuhan ini, Odasaku ? "

"Tentu saja aku mau. Ayo, ikut aku."

Sang pemilik panti asuhan dengan senang hati mengajak pasangan ini berkeliling panti. Setelah beberapa lama berkeliling, tiba-tiba Chuya berhenti mengikuti langkah Dazai dan Odasaku. Chuya melangkahkan kakinya menuju seorang anak kecil yang mungkin baru berusia 3 atau 4 tahum yang sedang sendirian duduk di ayunan.

"Kamu kenapa sendirian disini ? "

Anak kecil itu pun terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sepasang manik dengan gradasi kuning-ungu tampak indah dan membuat Chuya tak bisa berpaling dari sepasang manik tersebut.

"Siapa ? Apakah anda akan menyakitiku ? "

"Aku Chuya dan aku tidak akan menyakitmu, anak manis."

"Benarkah ? "

"Tentu saja benar. Namamu siapa, anak manis ? "

"Nakajima Atsushi."

"Wah nama yang indah. Bolehkah aku duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelahmu ? "

"Boleh."

Chuya pun duduk di ayunan kosong yang berada di sebelah ayunan yang diduduki anak kecil itu.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kamu kenapa sendirian ? "

"Aku takut berbicara pada yang lain tapi tidak dengan pemilik panti. Dia sangat baik padaku."

"Kenapa kamu takut berbicara dengan yang lain ? "

Bukannya mendapat sebuah jawaban, Chuya malah mendapat sebuah tangisan dari anak itu. Segera Chuya menghampiri anak itu dan memeluknya, memberikan kenyamanan pada anak itu. Chuya pun membawa anak itu ke sebuah kursi panjang yang tak jauh dari ayunan. Sambil mengelus rambut anak itu pelan, Chuya berkata…

"Jangan menangis, anak manis. Jika kamu tidak keberatan, kamu bisa menceritakannya padaku."

Tak lama anak itu menceritakan alasan kenapa dia menangis dan sendirian saja. Anak itu mengalami kekerasan di panti asuhan sebelumnya. Tentu saja mendengar cerita tersebut membuat Chuya merasa sedih sekaligus miris karena betapa kasihannya anak itu mengalami hal yang begitu menakutkan di usianya yang sangat muda. Secara tiba-tiba Chuya bertekad ingin memberikan kebahagiaan pada anak itu. Tak hanya kebahagiaan yang akan diberikan tapi juga kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

"Atsushi….. apakah kamu mau ikut bersama denganku ? "

"Ke mana ? "

"Ke rumahku dan juga _partner_ ku."

Anak itu terdiam sebentar dan tak lama dia menjawab pertanyaan Chuya tadi dengan sebuah senyuman diwajahnya yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"Aku mau ikut ke rumah Chuya _san_."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi. Sekarang ayo kita pergi mencari kepala panti untuk meminta izin membawamu pergi ke rumahku."

"Ayo." **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu Dazai pun telah menemukan anak yang ingin dia adopsi atau lebih tepatnya anak itu ingin di adopsi oleh Dazai karena sejak tadi anak itu tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada celana Dazai. Bahkan Odasaku tak sanggup melepaskan pegangan anak itu dan memilih menyerah. Tak lama Chuya pun datang sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berambut _light grey_ dengan potongan rambut yang lucu.

"Dazai…. aku ingin mengadopsi Atsushi. Bolehkan ? "

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi, sekarang aku sedang mengalami masalah, Chuya. Bisakah kamu membantuku membujuk anak ini untuk melepaskanku ? "

Dazai menunjuk ke arah bawah dan terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam legam dengan gradasi warna putih dibagian ujungnya sedang memegang erat celana yang dipakai oleh Dazai. Setelah menurunkan Atsushi dari gendongannya, Chuya pun berlutut di hadapan anak berambut hitam dan mencoba berbicara padanya.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kenapa kamu tidak mau melepaskan orang ini ? "

"Karena aku kagum padanya."

"Kau kagum padanya ? "

"Sangat."

"Apakah kamu ingin ikut bersamaku dan orang ini ? "

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Bagus. Tapi, bisakah kamu melepaskan orang ini dulu untuk sebentar saja ? "

Anak berambut hitam itu akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya pada celana Dazai. Untung saja Chuya bisa membujuk anak itu untuk melepaskannya pegangannya pada celana Dazai.

"Dazai, aku ingin mengadopsi kedua anak ini."

"Boleh saja tapi apa kamu tidak kerepotan merawat mereka jika aku sedang tidak ada di rumah ? "

"Tentu tidak."

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengadopsi kedua anak ini."

" _Yatta_. Oh, ya, namamu siapa anak manis ?. Aku Chuya. "

"Akutagawa Ryuunosuke."

"Nama yang keren."

"Terima kasih, Chuya _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah selesai melakukan _packing_ barang dan administrasi, Atsushi dan Ryuunosuke resmi menjadi anak adopsi Dazai dan Chuya. Odasaku pun memberikan pesan pada dua anak tersebut.

"Atsushi, Ryuunosuke, jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan membuat Chuya _san_ dan Dazai _san_ kerepotan ya. Berbeda pendapat boleh tapi jangan sampai berkelahi, ya. Apakah kalian mengerti ? "

"Aku mengerti kepala panti."

"Atsushi mengerti."

"Anak pintar. Jika kalian rindu padaku, kalian bisa meminta Dazai _san_ mengantar kalian ke sini atau aku yang akan main ke rumah Dazai _san_. Sehat dan bahagia selalu untuk kalian berdua. Aku menyanyangi kalian berdua."

"Kami juga menyayangimu, kepala panti."

Odasaku pun memberikan sebuah pelukan pada kedua anak itu. Tak lama kedua anak itu pun masuk ke dalam mobil Dazai dan keempat sosok itu pun pergi menjauh dari panti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat diperjalanan Dazai mengatakan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat Chuya naik darah. Berikut ucapan Dazai yang membuat Chuya ingin memberikan sebuah bogem mentah pada wajah tampan suaminya itu.

"Atsushi, Ryuu, mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan papa dan panggil Chuya _san_ dengan sebutan mama, ya."

"Baiklah, papa."

Kedua anak itu pun mengikuti perkataan Dazai dengan baik dan Chuya mau tak mau harus menerima panggilan itu karena tak mungkin ada 2 papa dalam keluarga kecil tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author Note :**_

 _ **Halo ketemu lagi sama author yang belakangan jarang update ini XD**_

 _ **Kali ini Riren membawa ff yang di dedikasikan untuk sahabat Riren yaitu AkaiYuuki27 yang hari ini berulang tahun. *tebar bunga* *summon Yuuki chan***_

 _ **Ff kali ini terinspirasi dari cerita Yuuki chan yang diberikan pada Riren saat Riren berulang tahun saat bulan Juli lalu. Riren pun berpikir untuk melanjutkan cerita tersebut dengan gaya yang berbeda namun masih terhubung dengan cerita Yuuki chan. Riren harap Yuuki chan mau menerima cerita ini dengan senang hati dan Riren mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dalam ff ini baik dari segi cerita maupun penulisan. Maklum nulisnya sehari jadi dan sebagai bentuk pelepas penat sejenak dari menulis bab 2 dan memahami materi uts *ok jadi curhatkan***_

 _ **Penggemar pair yang satu ini boleh juga kok baca ff ini XD dan semoga para reader san menyukai ceritanya hehehe :) .**_

 _ **Tentu saja Riren sangat menerima masukkan baik kritik maupun saran dari Yuuki chan dan para reader san di fandom bsd ini XD**_

 _ **Mungkin cukup sekian cuap-cuap dari Riren dan sampai bertemu di ff Riren yang lainnya. Untuk pembaca setia ff Riren yang lain mohon maaf apabila update ceritanya terlalu lama dan itu di sebabkan oleh keadaan dan juga pikiran Riren yang kini harus dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Riren harap para reader san mau bersabar dan Riren janji akan segera update apabila ceritanya sudah selesai diketik. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan juga memasukkan cerita dan Riren dalam daftar favorit kalian.**_

 _ **See you in other story ^_^**_

 _ **RIREN**_


End file.
